Medicine isn't always the best cure
by Avis Rae
Summary: Medicine isn't always the best cure, not for Mitchie Torres.


_A/N: _I love Mitchie and Shane fluff, don't you? I wrote this when I was sick. Constructive criticism and thoughts are welcome. Thanks for reading in advance!

_Disclaimer: _I hate saying this. Do I have to? Okay. I do NOT own Mitchie or Shane or Camp Rock or even medicine, okay? *Hmph*

_Well hello there, rain... _Mitchie stared glumly out of the window. She had been hoping for sunshine, but apparently Mother Nature thought otherwise. She had a cold and stayed home that day, which she was grateful for, if not she might have to walk home in the pouring rain.

Heading down to the kitchen, she grabbed 2 pieces of toast, eating them slowly before taking her medicine. It wasn't very effective, she decided, she had been taking them for two days, since Saturday, and today, Monday – there was no improvement whatsoever in her condition. _I'll sue the doctor, _she thought, sighing to herself. She stared lazily at the television screen, her thoughts far away from the images that was being presented to her on the TV screen. She tuned in to the TV, just to see what show was on.

_Hmm.. The Suite Life On Deck. Funny stuff. _Mitchie managed to get a few laughs out of the show, which was a good sign, since she had been feeling grumpy and snappy. At one point, she was laughing so hard that she didn't hear a knock at the door. She heard it the next time it was knocked on, though, and made her way to the door.

Before she managed to reach the door, it swung open, and she found herself face to face with a grinning Shane.

"Shane?" Mitchie's smile was growing, but she also couldn't hide her confusion. _I should have never given him that extra key. _She smiled to herself.

"Hey there beautiful." Mitchie's heart melted as he smiled one of his rare smiles that told her how much he loved her, and how lucky she was so have him. He stepped into her house and closed the door before hugging her, resting his head on her head. Mitchie closed her eyes and smiled, feeling almost well again. Then he released her, and she felt all the sickness rush back to her. Mitchie pouted, putting his arms back around her, and wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"Why are you here, Shane? I thought you needed to prepare for your show tomorrow." Mitchie raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I was, but it ended early when Connie texted ne that you were sick and needed some 'desperate cheering up.'" Shane grinned.

"She did NOT." _I. Am .Going. To. Kill. Her. _

"She did, and I'm glad of that, since I can get to see you." Shane kissed her forehead. Mitchie hated how Shane always managed to soften her just when she was trying to be mad.

"Shane, you shouldn't come near me, you might get a cold. Plus, you have a show tomorrow night. Your fans will literally kill me if they hear that your girlfriend got you sick. No, correction, they ALREADY want to kill me for actually being your girlfriend." Mitchie pointed out. Shane shrugged.

"Well, it won't hurt me." Shane grinned evilly.

"Shane! You are so evil!" Mitchie gasped and playfully smacked his arm.

"Boyfriend abuse." Shane acted hurt.

"Oh, you want abuse? I'll give y-" Mitchie suddenly turned away and coughed violently.

"See? You pay for bullying me." Shane smirked. Mitchie glared at him opened her mouth to retort but was overcome with another coughing fit. She winced and closed her eyes, willing for the pain in her throat to be gone. Then she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her, and she unconsciously smiled, forgetting about their mini "argument".

"Hey now, I was joking." Shane chuckled. "You knew that, right?"

"Wee-eel..." Mitchie grinned.

"HEY." Shane acted injured again, " How could you think that I would be serious, Mitchie?" He laughed again, then became more serious. "I love you." Mitchie's heart swelled at the words, as it always did when he said them to her so seriously.

"I know, popstar. I love you too." Mitchie turned around to give him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Then she looked horrified.

"Oh no. I kissed you. You're going to get my germs and you're gonna get sick!"

"On the cheek, Mitchie. And I won't get sick. I ate my Vitamin C this morning." Shane smiled proudly. Mitchie rolled her eyes. Sometimes Shane really was weird, getting proud of eating Vitamins.

"Not the point, Shane. "

"Mitchie, calm down! I won't get sick, I promise. Stop worrying about me. I should be worrying about you." Shane hugged her tighter. Mitchie sighed.

"Fine." She turned away and started coughing again. Shane rubbed Mitchie's back comfortingly, a worried look etched across his face.

"Thanks." Mitchie gave him a weak smile, and he nodded and gave her a hug. He lead her to her sofa and sat down, pulling her beside him. Mitchie smiled weakly again at him.

"You really shouldn't -cough- be here, you -cough- know."

"And you should really shut up and sleep so you will get better, and I can kiss you without you getting paranoid, you know." Mitchie smiled and leaned against Shane, closing her eyes.

Shane leaned back onto the couch, and closed his eyes, also falling asleep.

"Shane?" Shane woke up, startled.

"Mitchie? Why are you still awake? It's been..." Shane checked his watch. "... 5 minutes?"

" I can't sleep."

"Well, I can solve that, can't I?" Shane smiled at Mitchie, and shifted her so that her head was on his lap and she was lying horizontally on the couch. Then, once she'd settled down, he started to sing softly to her. Mitchie smiled softly at the sound of his voice, then slowly fell into deep sleep.

Shane smiled fondly at the brunette lying on his lap, and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Mitchie." He whispered, before finally dozing off to sleep himself.

Mitchie woke up a few hours later on her bed to coffee, a grinning boyfriend, and pizza.

"Mitchie! You're awake!" Shane said happily. As he started shifting things around, making sure they were comfortable for her, he kept babbling. _Jason must have rubbed off onto Shane. He's like a little boy now... _Mitchie thought with a smile on her face. _But it's adorable._

"Shane!" Shane stopped, mid-babble, and looked at Mitchie with a smile on his face.

"You're babbling. Excited much?" Mitchie laughed. Heck, he missed that laugh. Sure, he heard it earlier while she was getting the door, but that laugh wasn't directed at him. The past week had been hell for them, what with Shane running around doing shows with Connect 3 and Mitchie busy with school, they only had time to text or a 5-minute phone call.

"Earth to Shane! Wow, what will your fans think if I tell them you're getting so excited over having pizza with me?" Mitchie smirked at him.

"I am _not. _Well, technically, I'm not excited about having _pizza, _I'm excited about having pizza _with you._ This is the first meal we had together in a week." Shane smiled her.

"Yeah... I've really missed you." She buried her head in his chest.

"Me too Mitch, but we're here together now." Shane hugged Mitchie and kissed her head. She smiled at him, then pulled away and smirked at him.

"Is my head the only place you're gonna kiss me?"

" Way to ruin a moment, Mitch! Besides, I thought you said that you didn't want me to catch your sickness?"

"I feel well. Like completely well. It's a wonder how much good you do to me." Mitchie smiled up at him. Sh did feel completely well. The urge to cough was gone, and her nose felt unblocked.

"Well then. I shouldn't keep the princess from her needs and wants, shouldn't I? " Shane grinned right back at her, and slowly pressed his lip to hers.

Their lips melted together, moving softly over each other, both totally forgetting about the pizza. His tongue grazed hers, and she willingly let him enter. His tongue explored her mouth and she shivered in delight. He moved his hand up to her back stoking her while pulling her closer to him. She rested one hand against his chest, and moved the other to the back of his head, combing through his soft hair. They pulled apart for breath, and smiled at each other.

_I'll have to thank mom for texting Shane,_ Mitchie thought, smiling as his mouth claimed hers again.

Sometimes, medicine really isn't the best cure.


End file.
